


Prison Fever

by pimpetaleijon (safira)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safira/pseuds/pimpetaleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake, a gun enthusiast, was arrested due to some unfortunate mishap with his gun licence. While he waits for his trial to clear his name, the chance of his cellmate turns his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I guess in a way this is sort of an au where humans and trolls live on the same planet? Either way please enjoy, or at least don't laugh too much at how bad I was at writing this.
> 
> While I don't ship this ship, the challenge was issued for me to write one through this post: http://storm980.tumblr.com/post/52101949946. I am a lover of rarepairs and nothing calls to me more strongly than a rarepair with no fanfiction. This is my gift to all you poor souls who ship Jake/Gamzee. You're welcome.

"Oh come ON! You can't be serious! Do I really have to get in there?" Jake complained as a cop motioned for him to get inside of the cell. "It was all just a misunderstanding! I shouldn't be here!"  
"Yep that's what everyone says, Mister Nice Guy. Save it for the trial," grumbled the officer. He gave Jake a shove into the cell and slammed the door behind him. Jake sat down on a bench. His fingers ran through his short brown hair. It had just been a little oversight, he was sure of it. He distinctly remembered when filling out his paperwork for his licence that he was allowed to carry that gun. In the very least, he would have to pay a fine and the gun would be taken from him. There was no reason he had to spend the night in prison! It was SO unfair. He heard a shift in the darker corner of the room, and he huddled himself closer. Although the room wasn't cold, what he saw step into the light made him feel as if someone had walked over his grave. The gaunt ashen face that looked at him was covered in some grimy make up like a clown. The purple eyes that stared at him seemed cold. The horns on top of the troll's head looked long enough and sharp enough to spear Jake if he wasn't careful. What was the most terrifying were the three light purple scars that stretched across the troll's face. The clothing swayed gently on his lean figure as he approached Jake. It was almost as if he couldn't see the fear in Jake's sparkling green eyes or the pallor that was cast over his swarthy skin. To anyone else, it would have seemed as if a ghost had walked over Jake's grave. The troll plopped down next to Jake and when he spoke, the man almost jumped. His voice was not what Jake had expected. It was soft, almost gentle, and had an almost sweetness behind it. This was certainly not a voice that matched his face.  
"So, what are you in here for?"  
"Oh uh I'm um h-h-h-here because of a stupid technicality with a gun I own," Jake said nervously, "W-what about you?"  
"Oh I motherfucking killed someone."  
"WHAT!?!" He hadn't even known he had moved, but Jake knew the moment that he felt the bars of the door up against his back.  
His cellmate waved his hand. "Oh don't worry, motherfucker. I'm not going to kill you. You aren't my first cellmate, and you won't be my last. I don't know what I motherfucking thought telling you would be different. Listen, let's start over. My name's Gamzee." Gamzee stuck his hand out.  
Jake cautiously took his hand and shook it. "Jake. Jake English."  
Gamzee nodded and smiled a little. "Why don't you come over here and motherfucking sit down. There's a reason they only put me with humans. There's no motherfucking point to kill you guys. You all have motherfucking mutantblood."  
Jake edged over cautiously. "W-well I guess that's comforting?"  
"Truth is, I went so motherfucking over the edge it's almost like the Vast Honk happened, only in my motherfucking thinkpan." Gamzee held a slightly grimy claw to his head. "Used to eat sopor all the time you know. Kept me motherfucking sane, or that's what my bro Tavros used to say before he died. It's a motherfucking shame.They say I'm whacked, crazy. They don't understand my motherfucking thinkpan rotted from that shit. I could see more clearly without the stuff. The walls were painted with miracles. I wouldn't eat anymore of that motherfucking shit so every so often they come in and give me something that helps crazy humans. I suppose it helps me, but I don't know anymore." The indigo blood put his face in his hands. Tears leaked between his fingers. "I'm just so motherfucking lonely now. Not even my best bro Karkat comes to see me anymore. I don't blame the motherfucker. Even in my good moments I can be pretty motherfucking bad."  
Jake just sat there, moving his mouth a little. He was a little stunned and confused. He patted Gamzee on the back a little. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the insane troll. "I-I'm sorry, old chap."  
Gamzee looked up, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "No, i-it's ok, motherfucker. I just don't have anyone to talk to. Everyone is so motherfucking scared of me, and I guess they all have a good reason to be."  
Jake patted Gamzee on the shoulder and then squeezed it a little. "Oh I don't mind sitting here and chewing the fat with you!" he exclaimed with a wink. "At least it gives meaning to having to sit in this bloody jail over a stupid gun violation."  
The next few moments were the time when anything could have happened, but to this day Jake will always say he was happy the way things went. One moment, he was there smiling and laughing with Gamzee. He didn't even remember what the conversation had turned to. Then the next moment, he found himself with his lips locked with the strange, dangerous troll. When their lips parted, he was breathless. Gamzee was a horrible kisser, but that didn't matter. Not then. Gamzee looked down at him with a small frown. "Did I... motherfucking misread the situation?"  
"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," Jake replied, fumbling his words a little, "But that's not a bad thing."  
Gamzee relaxed a little. "That's motherfucking good. I like you, Jake. I like you a whole motherfucking lot. You're a great guy. You're funny too."  
Jake smiled a little. "You're not that bad either, Gamzee. Not exactly the kind of fellow I'd expect to, well, be like this. I mean wow that came out bad but you are a murderer and I guess I never expected a guy whose killed other people to be so well you know an-" Jake's babbling was cut off when Gamzee came in for another kiss. Jake's hand went for Gamzee's behind and that was it. The night was lost in a haze of makeouts and groping as the two of them found their unexpected attraction bringing them closer.

The next morning, Jake woke suddenly. At first he didn't know where he was or what he was leaning against, but he looked up into the sleeping face that he would have once called terrifying and smiled a little. That was an unexpected night of romantic passion, but Jake would never forget it. Jake went to the little sink that was in the cell, washing off the little bit of smudged makeup that was on his face. The celldoor opened and there was a voice that spoke. "Jake English, it's time for your trial."  
"Just a moment!"  
Jake went to Gamzee's sleeping form. He couldn't leave without him knowing. "Gamzee," he said, shaking his cellmate gently. Gmazee blinked his strange dead eyes and looked up at Jake. "Gamzee I'm leaving for my trial, but don't think this is goodbye. I'll visit you, don't worry." Gamzee only smiled and nodded at him. And while Jake thought of that day as the day that he learned no you can't have an elephant gun, he thought of the night more fondly as the day he met the man of his dream. He and Gamzee would meet again, but that is a tale for another day.


End file.
